New Kid All Over Again
by ImARunnER
Summary: Fourth Chapter is up! WARNING: Abuse/Fighting It's hard when you are the new kid, what will Tony do when he falls for the mysterios Ziva Daivd, prehaps the better question is...what has he gotten himself into? Read and Review Please.
1. Arrival and Meeting

Anthony "Tony" Gibbs had his IPod blasting Frank Sinatra at 25,000 feet above the ground. HE started out the window of the airplane watching as the ground they flew over took him ever further from his old life. In San Francisco he had been the starting pitcher and starting running back for his high school. He was popular, god decent grades and he even had a girl friend! He remembered breaking up with Kate, trying to explain how he was moving all the way across the country to Washington DC just so that his parents could, as they called it _"move their careers forward"_. His father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of the best NCIS agents around the country. His mother, Jenny Gibbs was on her way to becoming the Head of NCIS in San Francisco, so when they got the news they were being moved it was a shocker. Until his mother found out she was going to the new NCIS director and his father the Investigative Team Leader.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see his dad, Gibbs, he sat down next to his son. Tony took out the head phones and said sourly "What dad?"

Gibbs sighed, he knew how upset and angry his son was at him "Anthony, I know you're upset at us having to leave DC but-"

"I know, I know it's for the good of the family. Abby will get to go to that school for extra smart genius kids and Tim gets to get another chance at fitting in." Gibbs head slapped him "Ouch. Sorry dad."

"That's not the point Tony, I know how hard this will be for you, you had great friends and a great life in San Francisco but you have to accept the change that is happening."

Tony sighed and nodded "I know, but it's the beginning of the school year and I probably wont be able to get on the football team."

His dad laughed "Anthony Leroy Gibbs you are one of the best running backs in the country and you think that you will not be allowed on the football team? I might have to head slap you for that." Tony started laughing but then turned serious "We won't have to move again will we?"

"No, no Tony I told NCIS no more moving until I send all of my kids through college. Then they can ship me where ever they please."

Tony was greatly comforted by this and he buckled his seatbelt in preparation for landing. Twenty minuets later they Gibbs family was off the plane and walking to the car park where their brand new car was waiting for them. When they arrived Tony saw two cars one was a Black Chevy Suburban and a Yellow 2005 Mustang Convertible. Jenny turned to Tony "Happy early 17th birthday Tony!"

His jaw dropped and he almost caught the keys his father tossed him. "Really….this is my car?" he couldn't believe it

"Yea tony, your car your responsibility, any fines are coming from your allowance. Got it?" His father asked

Tony nodded "So I guess I will be driving home?" he asked as he got in behind the drivers seat, suddenly DC didn't seem so bad.

--Next Day—

Tony woke up early, it was still dark outside, he wandered downstairs still unfamiliar with his new home. He found his way to the living room to see his 14 year old sister Abby watching TV "Hey Abby." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey Tony."

"Do we have to watch this? I mean can't we watch a movie or something?"

"Ugh, no Tony you came down in the middle of the episode, I have to see what happens."

Tony sighed and stood up, and wandered into the kitchen, there was barely anything in it except for a box of plain cheerios and some milk. He poured himself and bowl and began to eat, ten minutes his dad came in through the front door. He was sweating; he had been out for a run "Good run dad?" Abby asked

"Yea Abbs, just getting to know the neighborhood, who else is up?"

"Just Tony and me, Tim said not to wake him up."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen "Morning Tony."

"Morning dad, so I was thinking that maybe today I could go out on my own a bit. You know just have a wander."

Gibbs thought about hit "Sure, just be back by 3:00, your mother and I were invited for dinner by the current director of NCIS, you need to babysit Abby and Tim."

Tony groaned but nodded "Okay." He washed his dishes and went upstairs where he spent the next hour reading and setting up his room. At 9:00 he showered and put on a black polo, jeans and some flip flops, this was the summer in Dc after all. He kissed his parents good bye and made sure he had his phone. He got into his car, not quite sure where he was going. He started the engine and reversed out of the drive way. He took a left, the opposite direction of where they had come from, as he drove the houses got richer and richer until it was full on estates. Finally he came to a dead end, it was a huge house surrounded by a 7 foot wrought iron fence. In the middle of the estate, up a long drive, was a huge house; it had to be at least 3 floors probably more but he couldn't tell from this angle.

He was shaken out of his trance by someone tapping his shoulder, it was a girl probably around his own age with brown hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked

Tony's brain went whizzing into over drive, she was gorgeous, but he didn't want to sound stupid. He went with the truth "I'm new here, my family just moved in a couple blocks over and I was taking a drive to see my new neighborhood."

The girl seemed to ponder this and must of accepted it because she nodded "I'm Ziva, Ziva David."

"Im Tony, Tony Gibbs." The two shook hands, Ziva looked up at the gates "Look, Tony I don't mean to be rude but you really shouldn't be around here. My father doesn't like strangers by our house, he wont take lightly to anyone being around."

Tony sighed, looks like he wasn't going to be talking to her, Ziva, anymore. As she turned away Tony saw a pattern of brusies on her back. He took a sharp intake of breath, she turned then saw where he was staring "It's nothing. I promise."

She turned and ran off into the estate, Tony was left sitting in the car with mixed feelings. He drove off and spent the rest of the day exploring DC but nothing he did could shake Ziva from his mind. HE arrived back at his house at exactly 3:00 just in time for his father to tell him to be good and order takeout for them all.

The rest of his evening was spent in relative peace, playing Xbox 360 with Tony and Abby. When he woke up the next morning he had butterflies. It was his first day at a new school, he ate very little breakfast and kissed both his parents good bye before driving off to school. When he arrived he went to the main office and got his schedule. It was a maze of numbers and classrooms, he knew that he would be tardy all day today.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of second period, he was about to ask the main office for help when someone tapped him on the shoulder "Tony, right?"

He turned and saw Ziva David standing in front of him. "Yeah" he said as she grabbed his schedule from him. She looked into his eyes "We have a bunch of the same classes, I'll help you." She said turning and beginning to walk down the hall. Tony muttered thanks and began to follow her.


	2. Fighting and Trouble

**Unfortunately I do not own NCIS, Thank you for all the great reviews/story added stuff it is a great confidence booster but more would be loved and taken care of. **

Tony Gibbs walked out of his 9th period Physics class, it had been like ninety degrees inside that classroom and it had taken all his best efforts not to fall asleep. It had not been a bad day overall, Ziva had shown him to most of his classes only leaving him stranded for PE. That had been well, interesting, they were playing football and as soon as Tony started play about three guys from the football team came up to him and insisted he go talk to the coach. He didn't really want to go out for the team, he was hoping just to relax for a couple weeks, get settled in and then _maybe _go out for the team. Unfortunately it was not to be, as soon as he was getting his stuff out of his locker he saw three shadows surround him. HE turned and saw possibly the three biggest football players ever, even bigger the Louis Tardy on his old team.

"Are you Tony Gibbs?" The tallest one asked

Tony considered saying no but they would probably find out he had lied so he said "Maybe." The other two laughed but shut up immediately when the goon in the middle gave them the icy stare. He grabbed Tony's shirt and lifted him up, at once the 8 years of Judo training kicked in. Tony brought his leg up in between the guys legs and he dropped to the ground releasing Tony in the process. The two other giants lunged at each other but Tony ducked under and they ran smack dab into each other. HE turned to make his escape when the tallest Goon grabbed his leg, Tony fell to the ground and was dragged backwards as the goon stood up. He was pinned helplessly by the enormous foot that if anymore pressure was put on it would probably break his spine in two. He tried kicking his legs up to get the weight to shift but all it did was make the goon put more weight on it. He bent down of Tony "So, think you're cleaver huh? Using dumb Kung-fu moves on us, who do you think you are…the Karate Kid?"

"No." Tony gasped out

"That wasn't a question that needed an answer." He replied and put more weight on Tony's chest, "Do not think about trying out for the football team, that running back spot is ours."

Tony was puzzled at this "What all three of you?", he knew he should not of said it but it had just slipped out. The goon lifted Tony up and pinned him against the locker, the other two started slugging him in the stomach. Tony had taken worse beatings but still this was going to be really hard to-, suddenly he got a punch to the head. He was dizzy, everything was spinning, he blacked out.

When he woke up he was on a bed, not his bed, not in his house by the look of the fifty thousand dollar sound system in the room. He tried to sit up but someone pushed him back down "Stop trying to sit up Tony." The voice was demanding but soft, he knew the voice, or at least hoped he did. He laid back down, he closed his eyes hoping that the darkness would help get ride of the worlds worst headache he had going on. Every sound was amplified to at least ten times its normal rate and causing it to seem like there was an orchestra going on in his head. He opened his eyes and saw Ziva David looking at him as she walked back into the room, he hadn't even heard he leave. In her hand was a water bottle and a big first aid kit. He pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, "How did I get here?" he asked

"Mark Lowe, Carl Psicyt and Riko Sanders left you lying on the ground, I saw them running away laughing. So I took you home, but you will have to stay quiet my dad doesn't know you are here and I wold like to keep it that way. Now take off your shirt so I can see the damage they did."

Tony smiled his 'Tony grin' and lifted off the polo but then froze looking down at the skin under his shirt. There was a boot print in the middle of his stomach and about the rest of his stomach was various shades of black, blue and yellow. Ziva bent over, and looked at it more closely, her fingers touched the boot shaped one outlining it. They were cold to the touch and soothing to the bruises, "My dad is going to kill me." Tony said and leaned back as Ziva cleaned the many cuts and put ointment on them, she then wrapped them with two ACE bandages.

She then turned to the wound on his face which had been oozing blood onto her pillow, "This is going to sting." She warned him before putting a pad up to his face

It stung like hell "What did you put on there, pure alcohol?" he said amidst struggling to keep the tears form forming

"Yes, actually I did." She said and continued cleaning the wounds, just as Tony put his shirt back on the door swung open. Ziva turned in horror expecting to see her father but she relaxed once she saw it was Ari, her older brother.

He looked a little surprised when he saw Tony on her bed and raised an eyebrow to convey his confusion. Ziva sighed "Come in" she started before yanking him inside and closing the door quietly behind him. "This is Tony Gibbs. You know the strange kid with the fancy car outside our house yesterday?"

"Oh, you're him!" Ari said instant recognition and amusement flashed across his face "Ari David, nice to meet you. I'm sorry to sound rude but could you give me and Ziva a minute alone Tony nodded and walked out to try and find the bathroom. "Father is on his way home, he is in a horrible temper, something with the liaison to Kenya getting shot." He paused "Let me see the previous ones." He said gently spinning Ziva around and lifting he shirt, the bruises were still there along with the cuts and scars that would haunt her forever. He touched them and he felt Ziva shiver, as sudden and rare burst of compassion for his little sister burst into him and he gripped her into a tight hug. "Don't worry Ziva; I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Ziva nodded but still clung to her older brother, she wasn't one to show emotion but when her father beat her, well she would have scars and nightmares to last her a lifetime. Ari pulled his sister away from him and looked her in her eyes, then turned in horror as the front door opened and was slammed shut. "Who the hell are you!" they both heard Eli David yell. The heard the sound of metal on bone and they rushed out of Ziva's room. They ran down the stairs to see Tony lying on the floor blood coming from the reopened wound on his head with Eli David's gun pressed against his chest.

**Oh No! What will happen! Hehehe I love cliffhangers, so now that you have read you can review. Comments, concerns, questions anything is welcome. **


	3. Revenge and Rights

**Another Chapter!!! So..I do not own NCIS…..though I wish I did. **

**Please Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tony saw his life flash before his eyes; he was sure this was it. Like all the times he had seen it in the movies, the bad guys takes the good guy by surprise and BLAM the good guy is dead before he can blink. "Who are you?" Eli David asked "I will not ask a second time." he asked as he pressed the gun farther into the worst of Tony's bruises.

"Father!" Came Ziva's startled voice and the sound of running footsteps "this is Tony; he is a friend from school." The gun was lifted from Tony's chest and Eli David turned to him "Get. Out. Off. My. House. Now." He said slowly and Tony didn't need telling twice, even though he didn't have his shoes, book bag or anything else he had come with he was pretty sure Mr. David would not let him stick around. As he walked out of the door he saw Ari standing in the shadows of the staircase watching as Eli David turned on Ziva.

Ziva gulped, this was bad, very bad "Fath-"she started to explain but her father but up his hand "I do not want to hear your sorry excuses. I told you NEVER to bring friends into the house without my permission, especially boys. Upstairs. Now."

Ziva simply nodded, she knew what was coming, her father was as ruthless with his kids as he was with his agents. As she turned she saw Ari disappear into the shadows of the hallway, he would be, as he always was, there to make sure their father didn't get out of control. She walked up the stairs towards the third floor; it was devoted completely to the training of the David kids. There was a full size Olympic pool, a huge weight room, a boxing ring and a target range for everything from guns to spears. She entered the pass code and walked up the last flight of stairs, light came in through the skylights almost making the place look beautiful. "Ring." Was all her father said as he pulled out his phone "Rivkin, are you nearby? I have a…situation and I was wondering if you could help me deal with it." His tone was suggestive and Ziva knew what was coming.

She gulped and walked over to the changing room where she put on khakis and a black tank top; she gulped some water and sat down on the floor her head resting against the wall. She jumped as the door opened and she scrambled to stand up but it was only Ari. He was worried, no matter how he tried to hide it Ziva could read it on his face. He sat next to her and put his arm around her, he could fell how tense she was, and she was shaking even. Anger had coursed through his body when he heard his father calling Rivkin. He was Ari's age, they had been best friends once, they trained together, went to school together but in the Eli David had chosen Rivkin over his own son. He trained Rivkin to be his elite agent, the one who would, when he died, become the head of Moussad. He heard the footsteps of two people and knew that Rivkin had arrived, he felt Ziva's muscles tense and her shaking intensified. He pulled her to her feet and put both hands on her shoulders "Ziva, you can do this." He said, the words were empty, Rivkin was a deadly fighter and while Ziva was good Rivkin was always one step ahead of her. The only person who had ever defeated Rivkin in a fight was Ari, and that had been last year. Their father was preparing Ziva for a beating alright.

Just as Ari vanished into the shadows the door swung open and Eli David walked in, "Five rounds of five minutes each. " Ziva nodded and walked out, Rivkin or Michael, as she used to call him was standing in the ring in basketball shorts and no shirt. He smiled when Ziva walked out; he cold read the fear on her face even if it was masked by a false look of confidence. She entered the ring and took the ready position; the bell rang out signaling the start of the first round. They danced around each other then Rivkin attacked, he stepped towards her forcing her to dart left but he was already there. He rained three blows on her back before she ducked the forth and used the momentum to pushed Michael into the side of the ring. She flipped him onto his back but before she could do anything he jumped up twisted her left arm behind her back. He pulled it up, she cried out in pain, just a little further and he would break it. Michael looked at Eli David, he could break it but if her father didn't want it then…but Eli was gone. He had slipped out when they had started, only Ari remained, hidden behind a curtain. "Well well well, looks like daddy has left you all to me. Who was the boy…huh?" he asked pulling up a little more.

Ziva tried and failed to suppress the groan of pain the rushed to her throat, Michael pulled up on her arm, it broke. "Who was it huh?!" he was angry, angry and jealous because he was in love with Ziva and had been since he first met her. He was towering over the fallen girl, she was trying to stand up but that was hard when Michaels foot was in her stomach and she only had one arm she could use. He bent down over her and was ready to ask again when someone tackled him.

Ari had come out from his hiding place as soon as he had broken Ziva's arm. He had crept over to the ring and climbed up on the ropes and did a flying tackle. Michael flew backwards and hit the ropes and slid down, Ari stood over him and began raining blows on him. "You think just because my father isn't here that you can do whatever you want?" he said between blows

Michael tried to stand up but Ari had placed his foot…well let's say if he tried to stand up it would be very painful. Ari stopped raining blows, the door had opened and someone had come up the stairs, someone was dragging him off Michael and onto the floor outside the ring. That someone was his father, his father glared at him "You trying to interfere with a lesson Ari?"

Ari stood up to his full height, he was talker than his father by about six inches "You think I'm going to let you and Michael just beat the shi!t out of Ziva because she brought a friend home. No. I'm not planning on it."

Eli David's face grew redder and redder the more Ari talked, after he was done he pulled out his phone. He looked Ari in the eyes "You are going back to Israel, on the first flight tonight. One of the guards will accompany you, you will be handcuffed so you can not escape, when you get there you will be going to Military School, so you can learn to okay orders."

Ari's skull exploded; no he could not get sent to Israel, his father would beat Ziva without mercy if he was gone. So he turned and ran, down the stairs and out the front door, he grabbed his motorcycle and hopped on using the safety exit he had built and zoomed off on the trail.

Ziva rolled over, fear emanating from every part of her body, fear and pain. She had heard everything her father had said and had seen Ari run. Eli David turned to Rivkin "Find him; drag him back here if you have to. I will deal with her." He ordered.

Rivkin nodded and left the room, Eli turned to his daughter on the floor. "Stand up." He spat out, Ziva obeyed and stood up holding her arm closely to her body. "You should be ashamed, you can not even fight. Starting Monday you will be doing three hours of training everyday after school. No questions."

Ziva nodded and left the room, she walked down the stairs wondering what she was going to do, she needed to get her arm fixed, she knew that but she needed an excuse how she broke her arm. She couldn't waltz in and say _Oh yea I was getting beat up as a punishment for brining a boy home._ She couldn't say it for two reasons, one it was illegal to beat children and two it sounded bad. She could say she was boxing…..

Three hours later

Ziva was in her car, her broken arm in a cast. They had given her pain killers and to her delight accepted her story. She was driving with one hand, speeding in and out of cars, running two red lights and not getting pulled over. The fact that the car she drove had government plates helped, he father was a liaison with the NCIS, CIA and FBI to the secret service and dealings going on inside Israel. She arrived at the gates, she didn't want to go inside and feel her father's wrath. She turned the car off and grabbed Tony's stuff from the back seat. She began to walk towards the house she knew was Tony's, seven minutes and thirty five seconds later she arrived at the Gibbs household. She ran the doorbell and women answered the door, she had red hair and greenish eyes. "Hi." Ziva said awkwardly, she saw a girl that looked to be about 14 or 15 with black hair standing behind her mother "I'm Ziva, I am looking for Tony." She said indicating the stuff in her hand

Jenny was shocked at the appearance of Ziva David at her front door; she knew everything there was about the David family. "Hold on." She said and turned "Jethro, come here." she yelled calling up the stairs. Gibbs came down a few seconds later.

"Who's she?" he asked

"I'm Ziva, Ziva David. Is there a problem?"

"Come in Ziva." Gibbs said and invited her in, they lead her to the kitchen "Anything to drink Ms. David?"

"No, thank you Mr. Gibbs, is there a problem?"

Gibbs sighed then turned "Yes, Tony didn't come home from school, we called the football coach and he says he never saw Tony after school. How did you get his stuff?"

Ziva was very confused and a little worried, _why wouldn't Tony just come home?_ she wondered to herself "Well, I was leaving and three boys form the football team had just finished beating the crap out of him." She continued with the rest of the story finishing, and leaving out the part where Tony had had a gun to his head, that her father had ordered him to leave. "I assumed that he would come straight home, he didn't have his car because I took him to my house in my car."

Jenny's face went from worry to shock to anger and back to worry as Ziva told her story. Both Gibbs and Jenny were speechless, not knowing what to say Ziva coughed. It was silly but she needed to fill the gap with something. Then the phone rang, dragging all three of them out of their minds, Gibbs answered the phone "Gibbs."

"Are you the father of Tony Gibbs?"

"Yes, why?"

"He is at Bethesda hospital; he got in a car accident with a motorcycle. We need you to come and sign some papers for him to go home."

Gibbs' face went pale "Okay." he said turned to Jenny "He's at Bethesda hospital het got in a car accident. Jenny's face went pale and tears sprung to here eyes at the thought of Tony in an accident

Ziva's phone went off and she left the kitchen to answer it, it was Ari "Hello."

"Tony got in a car accident."

"How-"

"He went back to the school to grab his car; I was going to get my emergency kit. I say him and I said hi. He left, I followed him, and then I saw Rivkin's car following me. I sped up to pass tony, just to get him out of danger but Rivkin followed. His car slid on water and hit Tony's. I called 911 from Rivkins phone then left, I can't be found. He is looking for you too." He said then hung up.

Ziva sighed, this was very very bad. Rivkin was looking for her and her brother, on her fathers orders presumably. She was in danger. She turned and threw her phone out the open window, she walked back out to the kitchen, right now Gibbs was the safest place for her to be "Can I come to the hospital with you. I want to see if Tony is okay?" she asked blushing. Actually she wanted to go and meet her brother and figure out what they were going to do. Tony was part of this now, he had stopped Rivkin form doing his job and he would want revenge.


	4. Dissappearing Act

**Another chapter!!! So the flashback turns sorta weird , it is like a flashback of both Michaels and Ari's. **

**I know what I am going to ask Santa for Christmas!!!! For ownership of NCIS cause I don't own it now…..**

Rivkin was steaming as he limped furiously away from the car, it was totaled and Eli David would probably kill him. Not only was he injured but Ari had gotten away as well, he turned and saw the ambulance arrive, he needed to leave the area immediately. He began a light jog, every step was painful but that was what Mossad had trained him for, to fight through the pain.

--Flashback—

_He was in the gym of the David's mansion, in the boxing ring. It was Ari v. him, they had been through four rounds and they were even two and two. This round would determine who did another two hours of training versus one. Neither wanted the other to do it but neither wanted to let the other win, they kept a tally of who won and who lost. At the end of the month the loser had to tread water for an hour, it had been set up by Eli David but kept friendly by the two best friends. Ari came with a sharp upper cut to the jaw and Michael returned with a blow to the stomach. Ari stumbled backwards but stayed on his feet launching a double roundhouse kick to the side that sent Michael flying. He hit the side of the ring and crashed to the floor where Ari bent over hi, as he pretended to rain him with blows he said "Get up! Come on! Get up Mike, I don't want to see you do two hours! I don't! Stand up!" _

_Finally Michael transferred his weight and stood up sending Ari on his back, he smiled viciously. He released a torrent of blows on Ari, keeping the boys arms away from his face and chest to protect himself. "What are you doing?!" Ari yelled, this was not how they fought, they never hit while the other was down, it was code. He saw the clock, he had to stand up or else he would be the loser. Michael saw him planning a way to stand up, he didn't want to do two hours of excruciating training so he stood up and before Ari could react kicked him. Normally Ari would be able to fight through this but Michael had kicked him where he had recently broken two ribs. He felt them break again and he let out a howl of pain and rolled into a ball. Then the bell rang and his father came over "Stand up." It was an order _

"_No." he replied, he was not going to do two hours of intense training with a broken rib not today. _

"_Stand up. Now." His fathers words were icy and Ari knew he was pushing his luck but still he did not stand. "Alright Ari, you do not want to do your two hours Ziva will do three, yousr and Michaels." _

_Ari knew he should stand up, he knew he should but the pain was mind numbing, Ziva would hate him, hate him forever. She had done two hours this morning and two in the afternoon, they were easier sessions, target practice, combat practice with Dante, a personal trainer and some swimming, hardly stressful. The after sparring training was hard, some would say brutal but they knew that they would be thankful in the future when they fight off an attacker with a bullet wound. He heard his father go downstairs and a few minutes later he heard two pairs of footsteps coming up. "Ari, tell your sister what she has to do, and tell her why." His father's voice was soft, like honey, like poison honey. _

_Ari could not stand up, he could not look his sister in the eye and tell her she had three hours of training in front of her because he did not want to stand. He looked at her as he was lying on the ground, she had the persona of someone who knew what they were about to face but didn't want to accept it. _

_Ari looked her in the eye and said "Michael re-broke my ribs, I am in excruciating pain, I can not do two hours of intense training." _

_Ziva's eyes went cold, she turned away from him and walked away. _

_Michael stood there the whole time watching the scene, he felt bad, he had violated the pact, the code he and Ari had formed but two hours of training was not what he wanted to do. _

--End Flashback—

Michael smiled as he jogged, Ziva had not spoken to Ari or him for that matter for weeks. She trained, slept and went to school. Occasionally she would go out but nothing big, Michael wondered where he should go, his father would not let him in the house if he had not obeyed a direct order of Eli David. He needed to find Ari, and fast but with no car and an injury he knew that was not going to happen. As he was jogging as girl saw him, she knew who he was, they went to school together. "Michael!" she called out.

Michael jumped as he heard his name called, he turned and saw Jeanne in her car, his heart fluttered and he stopped. "Hey Jeanne." He said trying to mask the pain

"Are you" she paused "hurt?"

He thought about lying, he thought about running, well jogging away but…"Yea, I just cut my leg open and I was jogging home to fix it." So he told a little of the truth and a lie.

"Do you want a ride?" Jeanne asked

"That would be fantastic, thanks." He said and opened the passenger side door, then Jeanne saw how bad the cut was.

"Michael! That is not a cut. I'm taking you to Bethesda." She said determinedly and no matter how Michael tried to dissuade her

As they entered the emergency drive way of Bethesda Jeanne stopped the car and got out, she dragged Michael with him. Once he was in the hands of a doctor she left, leaving Rivkin to explain how he got the wound. Soon the doctor put two and two together, "So you're the lad who walked away from the car accident, you are in heaps of trouble." The doctor said and left Rivkin under the supervision of two nurses

The Doctor walked out of Rivkin's room and into the Gibbs' room "We have found the 'missing link' to the car crash."

Ziva's mind raced, they had found Rivkin, well that was a problem. Then Gibbs spoke "Who was it?" he asked looking at the Doctor.

"He will not give us a name, but he is under 18 so until a family member comes we will keep him here or we will release him to the police."

"Can I see him?" Ziva asked

Everyone looked at her surprised "Do you know him?" Jenny, Gibbs and the Doctor asked her at the same time

Ziva had to think quickly or else she would be in some serious trouble."I might, but really, it's okay. Sorry." She said and everyone looked at her funny but dismissed it.

Then Gibbs spoke again "I would like to see the boy." The doctor looked doubtful but then nodded and led Gibbs away. Abby and Tim turned to Ziva "Do you think you know that boy?"

Ziva laughed "No. No I don't think I do."

Abby looked at her doubtfully "I think you're lying."

Tim turned to her "I have to agree."

"So…" Ziva started desperately trying to change the subject "Where do you guys go to school."

"Spellmans School for the Extremely Gifted and Talented Children." Tim stated proudly

"Genius School." Abby corrected him

"Ohhh…" Ziva said knowingly, then turned in shock as angry voices came from the hallway

"Where is the patient?" The doctor yelled at he nurses

"He said he had to pee…he wanted privacy." The nurses said quietly

"So by 'pee' you mean escape outside the window." Gibbs said

"Urmm..well…yes" the nurses replied

--With Ari--

Ari was riding his motorcycle, he needed a place to stay. Where could he go……he was thinking about it when he thought of it. He stopped at the Wal-Mart to kill time until he could put his plan into action.

--Back at the hospital—

Tony sat up in bed "Really. I'm fine, can I please go home now. It is just a few cuts a scratches."

The doctor considered, then nodded "Yes, you can go home, stay home from school tomorrow and maybe the next day."

"Fantastic!" Tony said and stood up "Can I change?" he asked the crowd in his room, the all walked out while he changed.

Minutes later Tony the rest of his family walked out of the hospital Ziva following behind. Toyn slowed down to a walk. "It's late you should stay at my house tonight" he whispered

Ziva considered "If your parents do not mind. My father is having guests tonight and he said for me to keep out of the way."

Tony nodded "What happened to your arm?" he asked

Ziva gulped 'I was sparring with a family friend and I took a fall out of the ring." She lied, she didn't want to lie to Tony but she just meet the boy but there was a feeling about him that made her feel safe and comfortable. As they got into that car tony saw there was not enough room, he grinned "Looks like you'll have to sit on my lap."

Ziva sighed but grinned and sat on his lap, as they rode home Ziva leaned back against tony letting his warm body and weird comforting smell engulf her. "Ziva." Tony asked

"Yes, tony."

"Di-"he started but thought better of it "Never mind." He said and closed his eyes

Ziva thought she knew what he was going to ask and was thankful he didn't ask it. As they pulled into the Gibbs' driveway and unloaded the car of everyone Ziva thought she saw Ari's motorcycle parked a few cars away. Tony led Ziva to his room, as they walked in Tony let out a small yell before Ziva shushed him. Ari was sitting on Tony's bed reading one of Tony's auto magazines "Sorry tony, but I needed somewhere to stay and I guessed if Ziva trusts you enough to disobey our father I can trust you.

"Yea" tony said not sure if he should be flattered or not "no prob. I assume you need a place to sleep as well?"

"If you don't mind, but I would like it for a couple of days." He assort of half asked half stated

Tony was surprised, there was something going on that he didn't know and that bothered him. Also he had just met this family today and already there were sleepovers going on! This was seriously like a movie. He nodded and walked over to a box labeled **Bedding**, he opened it and took out three pillows and a bunch of blankets. He gave everybody two and put another pillow on his bed "here you go, I'm glad my room is so big." He said laughing

Soon everybody was changed; Tony had pulled out some shorts and an old hoodie for Ziva and the same for Ari. Once they were all in bed comfortable Tony asked the question that had been wracking his brain for a while, since both David kids had arrived in his house.

"Can I ask a very serious question?"

Ziva felt it coming, the question that she was dreading "Sure." She replied glancing at Ari as she did, he knew the question that was coming but he felt that because they were crashing at his house they replied.

"What is the story with you guys, I mean Ziva I leave for five hours and all of sudden I see you again and you have a broken arm."

Ziva and Ari gulped, they had never told anyone of how their household worked least of all someone they had just met.

"Ziva, I saw those scars and bruises on your back. I'm not an idiot, I can see these things."

"I know Tony, just it's hard we have never told anyone this before. So it may take some time." Ziva said and took a breath, as she did so Ari's hand grabbed hers, it made it easier because she kenw it was his vote of confidence.

**MWAAAHHAHAHAHA!!! **** My evil laugh, thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! It has really helped me along. But I need you opinion….how should I deal with Rivkin/Michael (same person), I have many ideas rolling around and I would like what you, as the readers, think. **

**Read and Review :D **


End file.
